The overall objective of this Phase II application is the completion and validation of a color-based Micronuclei Assay System. Current federal plans include extensive use of the MNA to determine the potential genetic toxicity of various chemicals and drugs. The automation of MNA, based on color separation of polychromatic erythrocytes and normochromatic erythrocytes in bone marrow and peripheral blood preparations, employs innovative neural network techniques. A new 160-slide changer has been developed which allows total experiment operation without manual interruption, allowing a system to operate within and outside of normal working hours. Automation produces significantly improved statistics with significantly reduced manpower requirements. there is a large and building commercial requirement for these systems both in the US and Japan.